


golden style

by minboji



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bobeom are half-brothers, CEO Daeyoon and Baetag, Every ship besides daeyoon and baetag are minor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, lapslock, smut in later chapters maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minboji/pseuds/minboji
Summary: after being separated for years, brothers kim jibeom and choi bomin join forces to find the mastermind behind the unfortunate events happening to their family's company, y apparel.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Bomin/Hong Joochan, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Lee Jangjun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries but please give this one a chance hehe. also, for this part of the story to be clearer, these are their ages:
> 
> daeyeol - 37  
> sungyoon - 35  
> jibeom - 20  
> bomin - 19

"the photoshoot will start in 5 minutes, sweetie." 

a woman in her 30s with streaked blond hair tousled up in a bun and black glasses (that seemed to be fake, by the way) came to him, biting her chapped, red lips, trying to hold back a grin. _when will she ever learn._ the man just nodded with a small smile, before facing back to the mirror for the stylist to continue working on his makeup.

this was his life ever since he turned into an adult; pictorials here, commercials there. all part of a model-actor's life, he must say. (not that he was complaining, though.) he didn't particularly excel in anything at school; he did the bare minimum and nothing else, just going through the motions. the only reason why everyone knew him was because of his looks and status, and so everyone would stick to him like super glue.

it almost felt like he didn't have anyone to trust, anyone where he could truly be himself and just share all his deepest, darkest secrets with. the first and last time he tried was with an upperclassman named hong joochan, who really gave the love and care he desperately needed, but not for long, as he had to move to singapore for personal reasons. _wait, it was australia._

_"do you really have to go, hyung?" the younger man questioned, kicking the air as they both sat in silence at the park in front of their university, fairy lights sprinkled on the tall, dark trees lighting up the place. a yellow banner laid limp on the floor, reading "congratulations to all graduates of batch 2019!"_

_joochan just chuckled, ruffling the other's dark brown mop of hair. "are you gonna miss me?" he asked before chuckling again, earning a playful glare. after the death of his grandmother who lived in sydney, his uncle called them for help since they can't live by themselves, fearing of their mother's ghost haunting them every once in a while._

_"why does it have to be me out of all people out there, woosik-ah?" his father started, massaging his temples as he had been talking to his uncle for over an hour now._

_"you have phasmophobia too. you know where i'm coming from." his uncle answered back._

_"but me and my family already have a good life here! we're doing well at our respective jobs and-"_

_"please, hyung..."_

_and that was how joochan felt like crying himself to sleep every single night because he had to leave everyone he knew and cherished behind, including his hoobae. while he knew he will get over it eventually, he just wants to live his life like he always did, no matter what._

_that was when he saw tears forming up on the younger's eyes, and he even tried to hide them by looking up at the sparkly night sky. "omo, why?" he laughed before enveloping the other in a warm hug. he could feel him shaking slightly, whimpers and sniffs heard by them and them only. "you're the only one i really had, joochan-hyung."_

_joochan hummed a simple melody to calm down the other. "it's no use being this sad during my graduation, you know. let's just watch the stars and wish for what we really want to come true."_

_they ended up laying down on the grass, the younger resting his head on joochan's shoulder, as they watched the stars twinkle brightly like never before._

ever since that day, he secluded himself to the world, like a cat trapped in a box in the alleys. he would talk to everyone whenever they sparked up a conversation, but kept his mouth shut every time they don't. _why should he initiate a chat with someone who isn't interested anyway?_

he had nothing and no one to leave behind, so he willingly accepted his parent's modelling deal.

_"are you sure about this? you could always reconsider if you want to"_

_"it's not like i have anything to lose."_

"oppa, it's time to get dressed!" his manager squealed for a second, before containing herself, posture stiff. _oppa!? father said he's gonna give me the best of the best..._ with a forced smile, he stood up from the styling chair and thanked the makeup-noona before proceeding to the wardrobe.

the clothes he had to wear for today consisted of bright blues, yellows and oranges, which is fitting since it was for a summer shoot. y apparel was releasing it's summer 2020 collection, and as a resident model who has graced the likes of posters and magazines, it was fitting enough that he was yet again chosen for the job.

"o- sir, here are your first set of clothes." he was handed a blue aloha shirt, white flat front shorts, and khaki loafers. he dressed himself just in time to be called in by the photographer as soon as he was done.

"here, stay here. ok guys, let us start the shoot!

\-----

"hey, isn't that choi bomin!?"

a group of female students ran to the poster that was stuck on the electrical pole, murmuring all sorts of 'oppa you're so handsome' and 'i love you oppa' and 'he doesn't even look that pretty.' all but one girl continued jumping around and screaming; a girl with a short brown bob looking everywhere for any sign of what's happening. until she finally found what she was looking for.

a large crowd of people gathered nearby, waiting in front of what seemed like a huge building. the beautifully decorated facade with tons of topiaries and all sorts of flora was honestly intimidating, but nevertheless it was really pretty. and when she looked up, a huge, red sign reading "y apparel" greeted her eyes.

and a billboard of a man with his finger on his lips and a small smile also caught her attention, which made her feel all giddy inside.

"oh my god! it's kim jibeom!"

she started jumping in all directions, covering her mouth with both of her hands in excitement, while her friends followed suit seconds later. _what did i do so great during my past life that i was allowed to live with kim jibeom in this one!?_

suddenly, waves of crowds started storming in the y apparel building, and, out of curiosity, the girls went in as well. whatever was inside was definitely not what they expected.

under the wooden podium was a glass stage, surrounded by tons of cushioned steel chairs and huge banners of choi bomin and kim jibeom hanging on top. there were potted plants in, like, every single meter, and a huge view of what seemed like the rest of the lobby. honestly, she felt like working there would be a gift from the heavens.

all sorts of people from businessmen in tuxedos and gowns to women who looked like they came fresh from the salon started sitting down, and so they sat down as well. just as they were starting to get comfortable, two men in matching blue suits came walking to the podium, the loud applause acting as their sort of background music. _they really know how to make an entrance._

one of the men, who oddly looked like a rabbit, smiled at the other guy sweetly and wrapped their arms together. _looks like they're a couple._ the other man gave a chaste kiss to his cheek, and soon they were bombarded by cameras clicking and cooes from the audience.

"hello, i'm lee daeyeol," daeyeol looked at his partner who followed, "and i'm choi sungyoon, the ceos of y apparel." the crowd gave a hand again for quite a while, before quietly dispersing, a signal for the two men to continue speaking. "to-"

"why is your company named y apparel?"

a reporter for a newspaper, who seemed like a novice, got pushed and pulled repeatedly as soon as he yelled his question. "even your grandmother's mother knows that!"

the bunny man, sungyoon, tapped on the mic with a small, innocent laugh. "please don't fight, we'll entertain his question." he started with a small nod before facing his direction. "since both me and daeyeol-ssi have a single y on our names, we decided to use it as the name of our company."

"anyway, to continue what we were gonna say," daeyeol coughed before interfering with the situation, putting all eyes on them again. "since the heat of the summer is coming to us like the breezy waves of the ocean, y apparel will be launching it's very own 2020 summer collection, featuring trendy and tropical outerwear for all shapes, sizes and ages."

"these garments are made with the highest-quality fabrics, tailored to suit our customer's tastes. surely, these will be part of your summer wardrobe collection, and could even carry any occasion."

"above you, you can see our chosen ambassadors for this collection wear some of our pieces in style, resident y apparel models choi bomin and kim jibeom. aren't they just marvelous? luckily, as a treat to our loyal customers, bomin-ssi and jibeom-ssi as well as other models will be participating in a runway show which will feature chosen pieces of our collection tomorrow displaying the different combinations you can come up with these choices."

"and as another bonus, our clothes will be sold on department stores starting tonight with a week-long 50% off discount!"

the whole place just felt like a concert. no, that was an understatement. soccer moms started going crazy and tossed their seats in the air, only to be kicked out by security later on since there were VIPs beside them who were sincerely scared and concerned. cameras shuttered like blinks of an eye, taking way more pictures than necessary.

 _maybe i could find a dress for me,_ the girl thought. "once again, i'm lee daeyeol," daeyeol looked at sungyoon with overflowing affection. "and i'm choi sungyoon, and this will be the end of our press conference for y apparel's 2020 summer collection. we hope you enjoy our products and god bless us all!"

they bowed in sync, before retreating to the elevators at the farther back of the building. paparazzi tried to follow them with all their questions, but none of them could get a single word from the couple.

someone tapped her shoulder. "yah, take a lesson or two from those two ahjussis. even they can score a better one than you." her eyebrows knitted together, a puzzled expression adorning her face. "but i've never scored anyone before." "exactly!"

_this is why she hated going out with her friends sometimes._

\------

daeyeol sighed and dusted his tuxedo to get rid of the small folds and crinkles here and there. even with the two of them holding numerous conferences every year, it always feels like the first time. his brain kept dancing to the beat of his heart, erratic and all over the place.

at least, he had his lover right by his side. sungyoon was like the anchor that can keep his feet down the ground; the peanut butter to his jelly, as cheesy as it sounds. the younger man always knew how to calm him down, make him breathe (and knew how to take his breath away, too.) if he didn't have sungyoon, he wouldn't have been able to come this far.

the other seemed to sense that he was deep in thought and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, making daeyeol blush _hard_. "you did well, hyung." sungyoon said, flashing his signature bunny smile, the smile that can give him the courage to do backflips in a grass field with a hundred other bunnies hopping around him. _how does he even do it?_

"you too, sungyoon-ah." he was about to plant another kiss on his enticingly plump lips, but he was met with an index finger and a soft tap instead.

"there are cameras, daeyeol-ssi."

_oh, so you're gonna play that game huh?_

sungyoon bit his cheek to hide his victorious smile, when- _squish!_ and he turned around in embarrassment to find his lover trying his best not to chuckle.

"okay, sungyoon-ssi."

the older swore he could feel the amount of energy sungyoon is using just to stay calm.

_ding!_

they both went out of the elevator and walked towards their humongous office, greeted by their secretary, whom daeyeol still can't remember the name of until now. "do we still have any other schedules to attend to?" sungyoon asked the lady with a small smile.

"after the meeting with the marketing team about what platforms are we gonna use for the fashion show tomorrow, you're free for the day, sir." they both smiled at that.

daeyeol proceeded to open the door to their office. "after you," he said and then motioned the other to come in first. the younger just rolled his eyes and the two of them entered the room laughing.

their secretary can't help but clasp her hands together and stare at them longingly. "ugh, how do i get my husband to be that sweet to me?"

sungyoon tried to lay down on the white sofa in front of their desks, but before he could even manage to lay a single limb on the soft cushion, he was pulled in by daeyeol for a long, passionate kiss.

it started off slow, both of them cherishing each other's lips, when daeyeol suddenly nudged at the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance. sungyoon, being the more giving one when it comes to anything daeyeol, allowed him in, and soon their tongues started devouring each other's mouths, never wanting the moment to end.

"hyung..." sungyoon moaned as he felt his limbs turn numb at the gentle touch of his lover caressing his nape, making the older become wild. his movements became more rapid, hands roaming around sungyoon's hair, and the other couldn't do anything but follow his lead.

their breaths were like a harmony, whimpers and small mutters like notes in a spreadsheet. "i love you's" and each other's names the lyrics to their own song, moving at their own pace.

when the kiss ended, both men gasping for air, daeyeol gave one last peck to sungyoon's lips, following with a breathy yet sincere "i love you." and that spoke volumes to sungyoon. he can't help but smile and look at his lover like he is his life, he's the one who makes him whole.

"i guess we have a meeting to attend, don't we?" daeyeol smirked and let go of his hold from the younger, making him pout slightly. _yah, do you really have to be like this right now?_

"one last kiss?"

"no."

"pleeeeaasseee?" with the most convincing puppy eyes he could muster. 

they did arrive at the meeting in time. of course, not without sungyoon receiving that 'one last kiss' from his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hello, welcome to my first au! i hope that you guys have enjoyed bomin and daeyoon's introduction so far, and i hope that you'll be looking forward to the next chapters as well! i also hope that what i can put out is enough for y'all to enjoy since i am a beginner writer. :)
> 
> also if you have any suggestions or stuff or if you just want to know me in general, you can head over to my twitter account @/changmindeed! thank you for reading this and see you in the next chapters :3


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungmin and youngtaek are both 32 in the story.

_ugh, i'm craving for some real food._

the airport wasn't as busy and cramped as it was when he first arrived, which was surprising since it was summer and that meant more people going to vacations, especially here in japan. he was sure a lot of people wanted to go to japan.

his day was basically a whole food trip (he was thankful that he got food for free) but what's the use of free food when you get a thousand won's worth for a million won? in short, he was _starving._

he spent most of his time roaming around the place, checking out the dozens of designer boutiques and luxury restaurants scattered all over. nothing eye-catching, as he expected. all he wanted was a filling, comforting meal that's actually a bang for the buck. fancy-shmancy isn't his thing, honestly.

"a-aren't you z-zibeom?"

jibeom turned his head at the speaker's direction, finding a young girl who was probably from an anime convention, judging from the _lewd_ cosplay. he's not one to judge, though. the man threw a small smile at her direction.

the girl clapped and did little skips in place; her eyes we're sparkling. "i'm a big fan of yours! i can't believe i'm meeting you right now!" she said in japanese. unfortunately, jibeom only knew the basics, so he just nodded. _great, someone actually knows me and i can't even talk to her. just great._

she then tried to grab something about of her pockets. it somehow amused him that he found something else to pass the time with other than eyeing all the lame old "boulangeries" and whatever long names were on those flashy signboards.

_oh, it's a camera._

"can we take picture?" jibeom just nodded before positioning himself closer to the girl.

"chizu!"

uncomfortable was an understatement. the girl basically _stuck_ her head onto jibeom's, smiling so wide that her cheeks started pushing his back into place. and don't get him started with her breasts _squished_ on his back.

when the girl was done taking about a thousand selfies, she returned the camera back to her pocket and did a 90-degree bow in front of jibeom. the man was about to reply when she suddenly ran off to her group of cosplayer friends.

 _i guess that's done._ he looked behind him, spotting a korean restaurant chain that was only filled with a handful of customers. _food!_

with whatever energy he had left from being meal-deprived for so long, he quickly ran inside the store and ordered the most expensive set on the menu. yeah, he didn't have a thing for anything expensive, but it's a different conversation when it comes to food for his soul.

"thank you." he answered the cashier before heading to sit on one of the yellow sofas. jibeom wondered why not a lot of people came here; it's korean food, and it's a well-designed restaurant with lots ot colorful decorations. _to each their own, i guess_

_buzz!_

jibeom wondered who would call him at this time, but answered anyway.

 _"jibeom-hyung?"_

he smiled at the voice that greeted him through the phone.

"hey, bomin-ah! is there anything wrong? why are you calling me?" since bomin had always stayed in korea ever since he was young, jibeom thought that his parents would probably give him everything he needed, so it worries him whenever he would see his name on the caller id.

he heard the man on the other side of the call laugh heartily. "nothing, i just wanted to call you. i didn't even have a chance to see you during your y apparel shoot, you know." _that's right... i had to leave immediately for the meetup here in japan._

jibeom's love for learning, especially mathematics, gave him the edge when it came to choosing for his future, but his love for food deemed itself stronger, thus opening a very big opportunity for him.

_ahh, another boring day where i have to go home with homework to do._

_jibeom went on his preferred route from the university as usual; he took all the shortcuts with the alleys here and there. his parents already warned him about the thugs hanging around the streets, but it doesn't hurt to risk lying down on his bed earlier to sleep before he does his assignments._

_"yah, kim jibeom!" a deep voice nearing him came from behind. it's not like he didn't have a choice to not acknowledge him; he's just not that type of person._

_the source of the voice was none other than his best friend bong jaehyun, who tagged along with his other best friend, kim donghyun. "don't you wanna get a snack or something?"_

_donghyun just snickered. "you want more snacks? don't you already have each other?" a smack to donghyun's shoulder._

_just what does he think about me and jaehyun?_

_as usual, he fell to the non-convincing trap of his friends just because he can't say no. should he even consider them friends? they literally take advantage of his weaknesses like they swore on each other's deaths._

_a few streets from where they've been was a small, hidden snack shop selling all sorts of small bites, from fishcakes to even burgers. it's their favorite hangout spot, their safe haven. nothing beats the calming, fuzzy atmosphere with delicious food while they chat and read books._

_even though it gets boring to the three of them, they can't help but return everytime. jibeom wished to share this blessing with the world, but it was difficult since the stall didn't even have a name._

_"don't you know any other places to eat? it's the same 10 things every single time." donghyun nagged, which went unnoticed. "i'll have two servings of fish cakes. how about you, jibeom?" he turned his head to see jaehyun looking at him expectantly for some reason._

_why, is he expecting me to answer something else?_

__

__

_"i-i'll get a hotdog, then..." he murmured, which the lady who handled the cashier didn't get. "he'll have one hotdog, please." when jaehyun paid for their food, they proceeded to sit on one of the small wooden tables shaded by a huge, leafy tree._

_it took a while before the food arrived since only one cook went on duty today, but they can't help but salivate at the delicious smells invading their nostrils. jibeom picked up his hotdog and took a long sniff. "mmm, delicious..."_

_the stares from his two friends threw him off his ready-to-devour state. "w-why are you looking at me like that?" the two eyed each other before facing back at him._

_"you said you were looking for a hobby right? why don't you become a food reviewer? create your own vlog or something? you make everything you eat look so delicious." jaehyun said as he took a generous slurp of fishcake broth._

for some reason, jibeom couldn't even say no to that. right after graduating, he decided to consult his parents about pursuing a vlogging career. they agreed, fortunately, as long as he also agreed to model part-time for y apparel. _"those good looks can't go to waste,"_ said one of his fathers, sungyoon.

"oh? do you need me to iron your clothes?" the younger laughed at his brother's joke, making jibeom's eyes turn into crescents. how he missed making his dongsaeng laugh like that. "i'll be there soon, okay? let's meet at the airport." he jokingly poked at bomin as if he had the time to do so.

jibeom can hear the eye roll when the younger answered "okay, hyung." just in time, his meal arrived; a bright yellow bowl with a bee in the middle, "bee-bimbap" written in large, cartoony letters.

 _ahh, i'm starving..._ not wasting a single second, jibeom took a big bite of his mixed bibimbap. he had to be full before his flight.

\-----

the office was dark and quiet. not even of the employees seated at the large, wooden meeting table dared to speak. in front was a petite blond-haired man, fuming with anger yet trying to keep silent, fearing that he might say something which will make things worse.

beside him was a taller, dark-haired man, who looked like he was about to go kneel on his knees and beg for mercy. "so you're saying... that our stocks have been plummeting since 2 hours ago!?"

the tall man stiffened, his eyes meeting the floor. blonde man massaged his temples, clearly unamused. "w-we can solve this, don-" "son youngtaek!"

everyone in the room shook. one of the younger employees coughed, who was immediately shushed. _this won't get any better soon..._

"b-but seungmin, you know we could do something to counter y apparel's release right? we have everything prepared." youngtaek tried to appease seungmin and calm him down, but what he got in return was a strong punch to the wooden table beside them.

the petite man then laughed sarcastically. "of course? why didn't i think of that? wait, i did! and guess who went on a long, painful journey just to try and convince me otherwise and finally made me change my mind last minute!?" youngtaek's eyes never left the floor below him. _please swallow me whole._

a long silence ensured.

"we need to come up with a countermeasure, and quick, or else the bae tag will be done for." seungmin sighed, looking extremely dejected. the bae tag wasn't really as big as y apparel, but the masses consider them as their biggest rival, so any opportunity to take their spot should never be missed.

it felt like they were saved from the pits of hell when seungmin decided to dismiss all of them on the spot. "if you have any ideas, don't be scared to tell us, especially me." it was shocking that he even had the capability of joking around at the moment. "we will come back stronger. remember, this is a chance for us to become #1, so take it seriously."

when the room was empty of any other people besides the two of them, youngtaek looked at seungmin worriedly. "don't overwork yourself. you know i don't like seeing you all stressed like this."

seungmin just chuckled bitterly.

_he's doomed._

"you know, i don't like being stressed either," he walked closer towards youngtaek and put a finger on the bridge of his nose. "but don't you think you're not in the position to say that? you're the root of all this, after all."

youngtaek wasn't gonna give up without a fight. "i'm sorry, okay? but you don't have to do all the work, i'm here to-"

"here to what? remove the burden off my shoulders? just seeing you already makes my back feel heavy..."

"hmm, maybe that's because you're so smal-"

"what did you say?" seungmin pushed the older to the wall, youngtaek trembling in fear. "you gave me- fine, us this huge ass problem in the first place and now you're gonna stand all tall here trying to get on my nerves!? you're crossing the fucking line, youngtaek!" 

_thump!_

the taller grasped his chest in pain as seungmin left the room, tears welling up on his eyes. his dark orbs glistening while his eyebrows furrowed into slants; it left a pang on youngtaek's heart. he tried to grab his arm, but the younger shoved him off. "leave me alone..."

now, it's just youngtaek and the small wall light, face to face. _why do i keep pressing all the wrong buttons?_

\-----

it's 7pm, and the arrival area was filled with tons of people; tons of families and friends who are trying to find their loved ones and finally reunite with them.

jibeom, however, didn't really have anyone to meet in the airport, although his fathers insisited they bring a car to fetch him and drop him off at his hotel. as much as he wanted to see his parents really badly (even though they just met a month ago,) he really didn't want to be another thing they have to prioritize on.

the meal he had back at tokyo served him well, and he still felt fairly stuffed until now. at least he didn't have to spend more time going around the airport again and just focus on getting some rest.

 _ahh, it's nice to be back home,_ he always thought no matter how long or short he spent away from korea.

"jibeom-hyung!"

_what, who is that?_

he grinned widely at the sight that welcomed him.

bomin ran to him holding two plastic cups of iced americanos, probably shivering judging from his fashion, but now felt warm now that he finally saw his hyung again.

jibeom was only supposed to pat his back, but the younger suddenly locked him in a limb-crushing hug. the older could feel him snug at his jacket, which made him chuckle. "i missed you, jibeom-hyung..."

_i missed you too, bomin-ah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a while to finish, but here's chapter 2! thank you so much for the support this au is getting so far, i appreciate it so much and i hope you continue to support this fic :)


	3. three.

jibeom woke up with a slightly throbbing headache. it definitely wasn't a good idea to stay up all night.

but what can he do? it's not like he can send bomin, who adjusted his really packed schedule just to see him after years, home right as they saw each other back at the airport. he wasn't even hungry, but when the younger said he hadn't ate on the way, jibeom had no choice but to treat him to a meal.

_"so hyung, how are you doing?" bomin asked as he took in a heaping teaspoon of fried rice._

_why does his dongsaeng have to be so adorable?_

_"i should be the one asking you that, you know." jibeom said as he transferred tons of gimbap onto bomin's bowl. "i couldn't really visit you no matter how much i tried."_

_the younger finished his chewing before answering his hyung. "same here, hyung! you could've chosen to study at hanlim; then you won't have to live in a rented condo near your school." bomin pouted, eyeing his food absentmindedly. he must've lost his appetite at the mention of jibeom leaving their house._

_"yah, don't be sad. at least you got all the gimbap in the house to yourself."_

_"hyung!" bomin laughed, smacking his hyung's arm as revenge. "you know, i still leave your portion of food untouched."_

_"really?"_

_"really! i don't know when you'll come back to take them home, you know."_

_aish, this kid really loves to target me._

_when they both stopped giggling, jibeom took the time to ruffle bomin's hair, ignoring the younger's pleas. "i'll be here for you and the appas, okay? maybe i'll go spend a whole week back at the house every month. is that good with you?" bomin nodded enthuiastically._

_"then eat well. that plate better be empty before i finish eating." and so ensued their childish battle of who finishes their meal first._

he missed moments like those; how he would randomly pick on his dongsaeng and vice versa, even their small fights and banters over the shallowest things, only to be sternly scolded by their fathers once they found out. good times.

the fashion show won't start 'til late in the afternoon, which gave him lots of time to relax and do whatever he wants. first of all, of course: get rid of the annoying pain on his head.

jibeom rose up from his cream-colored duvet and proceeded to brew some coffee at the kitchen. he needed to eat something before taking some painkillers, but with his inability to cook and a lethargic mood sweeping off any will in him to call room service, he was left with no option but to hope that there's magically a stack of prepped meals left in his fridge.

_huh, i must have good luck today._

before him was a great array of cooked meats and side dishes, along with what he can recognize as his sungyoon-appa's kimchi. _they could've just let me stay at my condo if they were gonna send me food anyway._ not finding it in himself to complain any longer, he took some of the viands in the fridge and heated them in the microwave.

_beep! beep!_

jibeom took all the food from the noisy microwave that seemed to worsen his headache and plopped himself on the couch, turning on the tv and watching whatever variety show was on. (it was more staring than watching; he was very uninterested at 5 members of some boy group guessing the word "fantasy" and the rest laughing because the first guy messed up.)

the man was so deep in his "watching" that the room service men were already panicking outside his room.

"hello? is anyone in there? yah, what are we gonna do!?"

\-----

a small tap on his shoulder. "yah, aren't you gonna eat your sandwich? i'll take it if you don't want it."

sungyoon returned back to reality to see an expectant daeyeol, switching focus between him and the sandwich. _he must be very hungry; if only he hadn't insisted that he handle everything._

shrugging, the younger messily divided his chicken sandwich into two portions, giving the other one to his lover who ate it in a heartbeat. "this is why i wanted to help. you'll be tired before the show even starts." sungyoon said, placing his head on daeyeol's shoulder.

"who would want to see their cute bunny princess doing work? i definitely don't."

"cute bunny princess?" said bunny princess made a face, which the older will most likely not see. "i'm a man too, daeyeol. i can handle these kinds of stuff, if not better."

daeyeol chuckled. "stop complaining and be thankful that i'm making things easier for you. i'd do the same any other day." he kissed sungyoon's scalp, making his lover blush, although he wasn't able to see it either. "just watch the magic unfold. the place will be all nice and perfect in no time."

even if it annoyed the heck out of sungyoon sometimes, he can't help but admire daeyeol's selflessness. too selfless, sometimes. on a bad day, it would whack out his nerves. _i'm shocked he even bothered to ask for the sandwich._

it was quiet for a while, enjoying each other's presence in the cramped comfort of the waiting room backstage. there were other employees outside, though they probably took some long-deserved rest as well since all they had to do was some finishing touches on the runway and seating arrangements.

sungyoon raised his head up after what seemed like an eternity of enveloping himself in daeyeol's warmth, only to find him sleeping, eyes closed peacefully and a small smile adorning his _pretty loud_ snores.

_why did i fall in love with you again?_

sighing, the man scrambled to look for a pillow, placing it behind his lover's neck to keep him comfortable. suddenly, he put his heart on his chest. _a-ahh, it's so painful._ maybe it's him sitting out for too long, or _howgorgeoushishusbandis_ (so gorgeous that he couldn't even breathe between words.)

those eyes never looked that attractive, and those lips never looked so _enticing._ even with his mouth shut, he could hear daeyeol calling his name with his deep, sultry voice. it drives sungyoon _insane._

he could just imagine those lips clashing against his, tongues fighting for dominance, sounds so _dirty_ they can make him drool as he holds onto his lover with his knees going weak.

_w-what am i doing?_

with every passing second, sungyoon's an inch nearer daeyeol's lips. the two sides of his head are at war; angel-yoon is telling him to be rational and let him rest, while devil-yoon advises him to just go for it. _the things i do for lee dae-_

_h-huh-_

daeyeol pulled sungyoon towards him, the younger straddling him in the process. sparks exploded all over sungyoon's body, part-shock and part-pleasure.

his lover's lips tasted like citrus, juicy and sweet (and an unsettling note of mayonnaise.) every burst of motion daeyeol did, from gnawing on his lower lip to suddenly positioning his hands on his hips made him feel hot. and sleazy.

"mmh, daeyeol...a-aah..."

this man really knew how to drive him over the edge.

sungyoon felt a million emotions swarm over his currently weak body; his mind was on overdrive and the older didn't even do anything besides hanging out in his mouth for a while. _why did i even think about it that way?_

"i love you..." daeyeol whispered on his bunny's ear before letting his arms dangle freely on his lover's shoulders, inhaling the warm scent of sungyoon's cologne. he then planted a small kiss on his nape before retreating to the door like nothing happened.

the younger man knitted his eyebrows in confusion. _wait..._

"lee-sajangnim?" an employee of his approached him with a slightly panicked, pained expression. _this doesn't seem like good news._

adjusting his tie, he did a small bow before asking what was wrong. "that stu- ah, i mean, ms. ong from the jeweler said she won't give the rest of the accessories until she sees you herself."

despite being a pain in the neck, daeyeol nodded and proceeded to the waiting room where he and sungyoon stayed at. well, it was a relief that he even went to see him.

judging from the man's position; cross-legged on the sofa facing his direction with gloomy eyes, sungyoon had been staring at the door for a while.

"oh, daeyeol-hyung?" his husband said, eyes turning into crescents and bunny teeth showing. _can this man stop being so cute?_

the older man had to adjust his tie for the nth time today, swallowing the unknowingly large lump in his throat, which made him choke on his spit. sungyoon looked at him in panic but he dismissed the notion. "ms. on- i mean, that stupid lady from the jeweler wants to see us."

sungyoon's smiled disappeared, replaced by an exaggerated frown. "you mean that woman who tried to kiss you back at the shareholder's party?" daeyeol coughed.

bunny princess looked everywhere but his lover's eyes, clearly uncomfortable at the mention of her. _that bitch. why do the kindest people have to get everything at the most unjust prices?_ "let's go then." he said with a forced sullen voice.

hesitantly, daeyeol wrapped his arm around sungyoon's dragging him from the couch and to their car. they both noticed the growing awkward tension between them, avoiding eye contact and exhaling deeply every time they tried to hold their breaths. 

"u-uhm, before we go in the car," the couple stopped in front of the passenger door, sungyoon curiously peeking at daeyeol as they took a halt. the latter kept sweating profusely. "i-i just w-wanna say i love you. so much."

 _i don't think that helped..._ "maybe you could've thought of that before deciding to look like a lunch for the ladies back then."

"is it a crime to look dashing for my beloved?"

"if ms. ong is that beloved then yes."

"i seriously have nothing with that excuse of a woman!"

"hah, i wanna see you say that with the same conviction once we're in front of her ugly face."

the bickering didn't stop as they went farther and farther away from the runway venue. 

\-----

"are you sure they're gone?"

a man in black wearing protective gear nodded.

the woman chuckled, caressing the smooth, expensive material of her cream purse. "let's go then, shall we?"

a car mysteriously pulled up in front of one of y apparel's buildings, revealling a woman who looked like she was in her 30s, sporting long, lush brown hair with a black dress and her purse. her similarly-colored sunglasses made her difficult to recognize; a small safety measure since she was pretty sure no one knew her anymore.

"boys?" a group of more men in black approached her, awaiting her command. "bring out the goods."

_i can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they realized that all their hardwork goes all wrong._

the men nodded before leaving her alone and opening the trunk of the truck behind them. tons of "the bae tag" labelled boxes were being carried inside the runway venue, while the other remaining men disarmed the security members and took all employees as hostage until they were done with their business.

"it's showtime! kim sunhee is back!" she said as she laughed maniacally, entering the glass doors and leaving no trace of bad activity outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> golden child's elimination from rtk kinda took a toll on my motivation, but let's cheer up and cheer them on!


End file.
